Metal Gear Solid II
Metal Gear Solid 2/''Metal Gear 2'' ( ) is an unlicensed video game for the Game Boy Color developed by Chinese video game developer Sintax sometime around 2001. The game was only released in parts of Asia, specifically Taiwan, as there haven't been translations of the game upon release. Story The game starts with a communication between the Colonel and Mei Ling explaining the mission briefing of the game. With translation, the text of the entire scenario reads: The Federal Institute's High-tech weapon "alloy equipment" was stolen. After Investigation, it was confirmed by the international terrorist organization base. We must get back the stolen weapons! After Colonel finishes the briefing of the mission, Mei Ling's dialogue begins: Competent candidates have been found. This is their information, please make a decision. Character Select Screen There are a total of four different playable characters to choose from in the game: Snake, Meryl, The Master, and Grey Fox. Every character has their advantages and disadvantages just as they all have their strengths and weaknesses during gameplay. (Grey Fox's ability to attack amazingly fast or Master's high strength in combat) After selecting any of the four characters, you are given a choice to listen to the next screen of communication that says: "Want to receive information?" If yes is selected, the Colonel will be here to give you more dialogue explaining your objectives. If you choose no, you will be directed to the world map. If you were to select yes, the Colonel will talk to the character you have chosen: "If you find the map, you can't do it. Solid, the colonel can hear it. Looking at the past, the mountains are over the mountains. As I know, the base is divided into six parts by mountains and lakes, but the two parts are adjacent. If there are two places connected, it will be not so hard for you, but enough to deal with. I still feel that if I don't have to climb the mountain, it's not good to climb, and I have some sports that are not good enough recently. ! I will tell you this time again: The METAL GEAR researcher who rescued the kidnapped frame from the underground library got the METAL GEAR secret fund to find a helicopter there and there is a heliport. I have a good idea! I am looking for a driver. Waiting for you here, you will save the researcher, ok? I have to act!" World Map After talking with the Colonel within broken translations, you will come across the world map. From here, there are two levels to choose from and a guard that seems to be keeping his post regardless of action. You can interact with the guard by speaking to him. The text box will then read: "I am sorry! If you don't find the map, you cannot go ahead!" ''There are two levels that can be entered from the world map: One level from the top left corner of the screen and another level at the bottom right corner of the screen. The level at the bottom right shows a heliport logo, which means that judging by the story, you are flying to the level objective while the other level's logo appears to be an underground facility. When you choose a level, you are greeted by Mei Ling with the text box reading a question that says: "''Are you sure you want to record the game?" '' Selecting yes will record your game data over one of the two save files allowed. Selecting no will take you towards the level. In-Game The game plays like a beat em' up, which is only half of what the official ''Metal Gear series is taken after. The game also features an RPG element where you can gain enough experience points to level up your selected character. The process can take a very long time and makes little difference in conclusion. While the game is paused, it will show more statistics than show on the main game screen. These include the name of the character, your lives, level, experience, and combat stats such as strength, and agility. While fighting enemies, you can perform a several amount of 3 button input combos such as B, B, B, Down, Down, B, Down, Up, B, and Down, Right, B. This applies for all characters, but differ in animations. The game does have other levels and attributes, however. In total, this game can take up to about 4 hours to complete. Gallery Trivia *The game can take up to 4 hours to accomplish, due to the levels being ridiculously long for the sake of leveling up purposes. One stage can take up a good 10 minutes. *Grey Fox's Sprites can actually scale too large for the other models in the game. All of his movement animations are way too fast for the game and can collide with off screen enemies and can come off as a huge target for enemies to hit. *Meryl wields a dagger in the game, implying that she might be a professional in sword fighting. *Snake is the slowest in the game while Meryl is the weakest with Grey Fox being the fastest and Black Volcano being the strongest. *The game can crash if you repeatedly pause and resume the game while playing. *The font used for this game is from ETen Chinese System (倚天中文系統). This font is also used in many old Taiwanese video games (notably DOS games) and other Sintax games. Category:Games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Fighting games Category:Sintax Category:2002 video games